<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Corroso dalle fiamme by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145806">Corroso dalle fiamme</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fuoco irriverente [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flash Fic, One Shot Collection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta con Axel protagonista.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fuoco irriverente [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780666</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Corroso dalle fiamme</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Questa storia partecipa alla Weekend Run - II Edizione del forum Piume d'Ottone".<br/>Prompt: 1. Rempart (Bastione)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ienzo</p><p> </p><p>Zexion chiuse il libro che stava leggendo e lo posò sulle gambe, era seduto sul bordo in marmo di una fontana.</p><p>«Hollow Bastion non ti sembra familiare?» si sentì domandare da Axel. Alzò il capo, passandosi la mano tra i corti capelli blu e inarcò il sopracciglio. «Alle volte ho come dei flash della nostra vita passata» proseguì Axel.</p><p>Zexion lo guardò far volteggiare le sue ruote dentate circondate da fiamme. Gli rispose: «Non è la nostra vita. Noi siamo i Nessuno di quelle persone».</p><p>«Eppure sembra tutto così vero» borbottò Axel. «Il luogo sembra proprio questo, anche se era più radioso, sembrava un giardino», sorrise. «Dai, lo so che lo hai memorizzato anche tu. Sono sicuro tu fossi un bambino che faceva tenerezza».</p><p>Entrambi i Nessuno indossavano la stessa tunica nera dell’organizzazione.</p><p>«Anche le nostre emozioni sono che echi, non ne proviamo» lo corresse Zexion. Axel rabbrividì al suo sguardo penetrante, ma proseguì: «Sarà, ma se è tutto così falso non so a cosa dovrebbe servire Kingdom Hearts».</p><p>Zexion fece volteggiare il libro intorno a sé e i suoi occhi dardeggiarono. «Non dire scempiaggini» lo riprese. «Non saremo veri finché non lo avremo trovato».</p><p>Axel si allontanò scrollando le spalle, facendo mulinare i lunghi capelli rossi. «Mi sembrano solo degli alibi, ma non temere… Farò ciò che devo» promise.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>